This invention relates to a gate as used in checkout lanes in supermarkets, department stores, or similar establishments.
The use of checkout gates and similar arrangements are well-known for securing unused checkout lanes. Since the modern supermarket or similar establishment includes a large number of checkout lanes for servicing customers during peak periods, the checkout lanes often go unused during less busy periods.
The most common technique for closing off checkout lanes is a chain pulled across the lane and usually fastened with a harness hook. However, this can be stepped over easily unless additional things, such as shopping carts or other equipment, are used to block passage through the checkout lane.
The prior art further includes numerous constructions for gates and checkout stands including the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issuance Date ______________________________________ 3,182,357 R. G. Tuttle May 11, 1965 3,437,177 G. Close April 8, 1969 3,478,467 G. H. May Nov. 18, 1969 3,633,311 C. Ulmann Jan. 11, 1972 3,866,356 La Cook et al Feb. 18, 1975 3,960,420 Speraw et al June 1, 1976 4,290,230 K. de Roodenbeke Sept. 22, 1981 ______________________________________
The Tuttle patent discloses a checkout arrangement including a number of entrance gates to insure fair handling of customers waiting in line for service.
The Close patent discloses a supermarket construction showing checkout stands arranged to speed up customer flow.
The May patent discloses a fare operated gate assembly wherein an individual places his fare within a machine and the machine slides a gate to open a passageway for the individual.
The Ulmann patent shows a gate which is actuated by electromagnetically operated levers to move in one direction and is actuated by an elastic return device to move in the opposite direction.
The La Cook et al patent discloses a gate which is pivotably mounted to close off access to ladders or stairwells.
The Speraw et al patent discloses a checkout system which is adaptable to different modes of operation depending on whether one or two persons is working at the checkout stand.
The t'Kint de Roodenbeke patent shows an electric motor driven U-shaped cross bar gate which pivots between an open and a closed position.
Although the above and other prior art gates have been generally useful, they have often been subject to one or more of numerous disadvantages. Some problems common with many prior art systems include complexity of construction, high cost of manufacture, high cost for maintenance, and relatively inconvenient operation.
Although the simple expedient of hooking a chain across a closed checkout lane is relatively low in cost, it is easy to overcome since one can usually go under the chain. Moreover, and as is common with checkout lane gating systems more generally, a cashier leaving a cash register may easily forget to secure the checkout lane closed.